


The Great Winchester Sing-Off

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean try to cheer the reader up after a hunt gone bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Winchester Sing-Off

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually rather proud of this one. Feedback and criticism as always is welcomed as long as it is helpful.

You exit the impala and walk straight to your room and slam the door and immediately flop on your bed, not even bothering to get a shower. This hunt was one of the worst ones you have gone through in a long time especially since there where kids involved. 10 kids that you couldn’t save now there are even more grieving parents. You hear a knock at your door.

“(Y/N). You alright. I know this was a hard and terrible one but it happens sadly we don’t always come out on top.” You hear Dean’s voice come from the other side of the wall.

“I promised their parents we would get them back home. I promised those kids they would be alright. Dose that mean anything anymore!” You yell then cry into your pillow. Dean says nothing and walks away not being able to think of anything to say that might help. After a few more minutes pass you hear Sam knock on your door trying to get you out of your room.

“Come on (Y/N), you have to come out and eat something.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You know you can talk to us. Right?” He asks. You only reply in a mumble you doubt he heard. About 20 minutes pass until you hear rapid knocking

“(Y/N) come quick! Sam’s in trouble!” you hear Dean yell at you and runs away. What he said registers in your head and you spring up off of your bed and grab your gun, and run out of your room and down the hall. You skid to a stop when you get to the living room, only to see both Sam and Dean in the most ridiculous outfits you have ever seen. You place you fire arm on a side table and make your way over to Dean and smack him upside the head.

“Hey! What was that for?” He asks rubbing his head.

“For making me think that Sam was dying!” You shout at him

“Well I am perfectly fine.” Sam says. “Dean Winchester, I challenge you to a duel. A duel of song.” He states looking at his brother finishing with a provocative pose.

“I accept.” Dean says narrowing his eyes at Sam. Sam walks over to his iPod, puts in in it’s jack and presses play all of a sudden California Gurls stars playing.

“Oh my god.” You whisper.

“I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin’ gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees

The boys

Break their necks

Try'n to creep a little sneak peek” Sam belts out as loud as he can while both you and Dean try to suppress your laughter.

“California girls man

I really wish you all could be

California girls” He finishes almost panting while you give a standing ovation he then bows dramatically.

“Phttt, just wait till you hear this.” Dean says confidently as he gets his song ready. Then hear the start to Miley Cyrus’s Party in the USA.

“I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.

With a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess ,

Am I gonna fit in?” Dean sings out like he is the best while he gets in Sam’s face. When his song ends he also give an expressive bow.

“Okay (Y/N), who won?” They both ask expectantly.

“I can’t decide. You both were awesome! I Say you have another go at it.”

“You think you can handle that Sammy?” Dean asks his younger brother.

“Ohh you are so on. You can go first.” Sam tells him as Dean makes his way over to choose a song. It takes a few minutes for him to pick a song but eventually he dose and the melody to Taylor Swifts Shake it Off starts. You can see the fear in Sam’s eyes knowing that Dean can rock out to this song as soon as the song starts.

“I stay out too late

Got nothing in my brain

That’s what people say, mmm-mmm

That’s what people say, mmm-mmm” He nails every note of the song. Both you and Sam have a look of awe on your faces.

“I quit!” Sam exclaims throwing his hands in the air and marching out of the room, while you have a laughing fit.

“Good ‘cause Dean just beat your ass!” You yell after him laughing.


End file.
